Forbidden
by Aravis17
Summary: Rose Weasley knows her father's rules. Get into Gryffindor. No fraternizing with Slytherin House. Especially not with Scorpius Malfoy. But as Uncle George has taught her, sometimes rules need to be broken.
1. Chapter 1

Ron Weasley's Rules for Rose:

_Get into Gryffindor. _

_Become as smart as her mother. _

_Optional: Try out for Gryffindor Keeper. _

_Non-negotiable: No fraternizing with Slytherin House. Especially not with Scorpius Malfoy._

**Part 1**

Quills scratching over parchment were the only sounds that could be heard in the quiet, almost empty, classroom. Rose Weasley was the only student inside besides a Ravenclaw who was sitting in a corner. Her quill was going dry, but she couldn't stop, not now. She had almost completed her essay on the giant wars for History of Magic, and she wasn't going to stop to dip her...but alas, she had to, if she were to finish. It was three rolls of parchment in addition to the two rolls Professor Binns had assigned. She hoped he wouldn't mind. Luckily, the additional time she was spending was only taking up lunch and not another class. She couldn't miss a class if she were going to live up to her reputation as the smartest Gryffindor in third year. How could she not be, given the fact that Hermione Granger was her mother?

She was proud of her parentage. Hermione was the head of Magical Law Enforcement for the Ministry of Magic, and had rewritten, reissued, and memorized every law, misdemeanor, and level of punishment that was officially in print. Ron, her father, was heading the Auror department with her Uncle Harry. Times were slow, though, because all of the known Deatheaters were in Azkaban and Voldemort was no more, thanks to Rose's parents and Harry.

_Well, Aunt Ginny had helped,_ Rose thought. As did Professor Longbottom, and most of the school as it had been then, anyway. Professor Binns was the only original teacher of Rose's parents and that was because he was a ghost. Rose stopped writing. She had finished. She placed her quill carefully into her bag with the ink and walked up to Professor Binns' desk.

"Professor?" she asked tentatively. He didn't respond.

"Ahem. Professor?" she asked a little louder. It then occurred to her that he was asleep.

"PROFESSOR!" she yelled, causing the Ravenclaw to look up at her, glaring. Binns jumped.

"Sorry, so sorry, must've dozed off. You wanted something, Tulip?"

"Rose. And here's my giant wars essay. It's a tad bit long, but..." she handed it to him, but he just set it down on his desk and fell asleep once more.

"Okay...well, I'll just be going now," she said quietly, slipping away from his desk without another word. She gathered her things and left the classroom. A loud shout from the Great Hall made her break into a run. It sounded like Hugo! Her younger brother was a first year, but he was tough. _Why_ he would shout in fear like that, Rose couldn't contemplate. She ran faster.

* * *

><p>Hugo Weasley was standing on a bench, gaping at the floor. Albus and James Potter were trying to smash the huge spider that Scorpius Malfoy had let in as a joke because <em>someone<em> would squirm. Unfortunately he had been right. Hugo climbed onto the table, trying to get as far from the spider as possible. Why, out of all his father's traits, he had to inherit Ron's fear of spiders, Rose couldn't understand.

* * *

><p>Scorpius grinned at the first year's predicament and laughed harder. One of his friends high-fived him. Only then did he notice the auburn-haired beauty at the Great Hall's entrance. Rose. Scorpius had liked her from the moment he saw her on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, but his father, Draco, forbade any communication with "mudbloods, half-bloods, or that 'Potter-Weasley' crowd." That pretty much denied Scorpius relations with anyone outside of Slytherin house. Not many Slytherins <em>wanted<em> to speak with anyone outside their house, but Scorpius didn't care about bloodlines as much as his friends and his father. Draco was a quiet and bitter man, always muttering about things Scorpius didn't understand. Things like: "I can't believe he saved my life," or "I'll be damned if I apologize to a mudblood and a traitor." Scorpius knew it had something to do with Rose and her family, but when he had asked, Draco had only replied, "They're just acquaintances, but I don't want you talking to them." That had only been the beginning of things Draco forbade him to do. Scorpius had learned at an early age not to question Draco's rules and most of the time just ignored him.

* * *

><p>Rose strode up the hall and squashed the arachnid with her shoes, wincing slightly as she was slightly afraid of spiders as well, although not to the extent that Hugo was, cowering on the table like some three-year-old about to wet himself. She offered Hugo her hand so he could get off of the table. James was standing in front of her, chest puffed out as if he had killed the spider himself. Albus just shook his head and sat down on the bench. Rose mimicked him and shook her head at her cousins. Lily just rolled her eyes at the entire ordeal and continued eating her porridge. Rose looked at Scorpius, who immediately stopped laughing.<p>

"If you ever try to scare my brother again, or harm him in any way, you'll wish you'd never been born," she said softly and murderously. He just smiled and winked at her as he turned back to his friends. She scoffed and glanced at her brother.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine! I don't need your help, I was handling it on my own!"

"Oh, I could see that, Mr. Ego," she said sarcastically. The clock below them chimed one o'clock, and Rose turned away from her family and hurried to her next class.

* * *

><p>Scorpius watched as Rose turned the corner onto the corridor in which he was loitering, headed for Arithmancy. Scorpius had a feeling her mother had forced her to take it, the way Draco muttered about how the mudblood Granger had been so much smarter than he had been.<p>

"And then she married Weaselbee and their daughter's going to be the same way," Scorpius quoted. He had a feeling Draco was hiding some complicated feelings from the world. Scorpius changed direction from Herbology and cornered Rose near a closet.

* * *

><p>Rose felt someone push her into the wall and was about to swing her books into his face when he grabbed her arm.<p>

"Scorpius," she breathed in shock as she recognized the face. He grinned.

"What do you want?" she asked, sighing.

"I'm sorry I scared your brother,' he said.

"I'll tell him you said so. But why aren't you telling him yourself?" He pressed his finger to her lips, freeing her arm.

"Because I wanted an excuse to talk to you. Alone," he whispered.

"Scorpius, you're a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor. _We shouldn't be talking at all!_" she hissed, pulling away from his finger.

"Oh, good point. That and the fact my father forbade me to talk to you! You think that's going to stop me?" he asked sarcastically.

"My father told me to outsmart you in every class. He doesn't want some 'son of Draco's' getting ahead of me. Like that's ever going to happen," she scoffed.

"Oh, thank you for that. So you see, _we especially_ shouldn't be talking..."

"Exactly! What if we're found out?"

"...but truth be told, I don't give a _damn_ what my father says; I like you!" he burst out suddenly.

"Scorpius," Rose began calmly, "I'm late for class and as flattering as that is, our families told us to avoid one another, and I think that's best."

"_Their history doesn't concern us, Rose!_ So they have issues, who cares? So we're in rival houses, who cares? You're beautiful and smart, and _my father can go to hell_, for all I care!" And then he kissed her. She stiffened.

_How could this be happening?_ she asked herself.

_How could the offspring of my family's enemy love me? _But soon those thoughts left as she softened. His lips were warm and moist, gentle on her own, not hard and forceful as she would have expected from a Slytherin. She kissed him back, letting this tenderness fill her up. Her family, her friends...they didn't make her feel this way – this loved, this cared for, this..._enjoyed_ by another human being who was forbidden to even look at her... and who was kissing her right now. Rose saw movement out of the corner of her eye that made her break away unwillingly. She smiled at Scorpius apologetically and ran down the flight of stairs to Arithmancy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Lightning flashed over Rose's Ancient Runes paper. She was in the Great Hall, attempting to get her homework finished during her only free time. She had to write five feet of parchment on Viking mages, especially Gudrid. Muggles that knew who she was only knew her as the mother of the first European child born in America. But she was also the finest witch Scandinavia had seen for centuries. Rose had to translate the story of Gudrid from her Ancient Runes book for three feet of the essay, and the other two were supposed to be the student's explanations on why Gudrid emigrated in the first place, since Scandinavia was known for its magical population, not ashamed of it.

Rose was almost finished but she felt that she needed to hurry, so she could start rereading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. She loved Care of Magical Creatures. Her mother told her that Rose's teacher was much better than Hagrid had been when Hermione was in school.

Rose looked up suddenly as the double door entrance to the Great Hall creaked open loudly. Scorpius was standing in the threshold, holding the doors open with both his arms, dripping water onto the floor. It was dark near the door, but Rose could tell that he was very angry. A piece of parchment was in his left hand. He let go of the doors carelessly as he stormed up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, headed directly for Rose. He didn't seem to notice or care that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him. Rose wondered what he had been doing in the rain when he slapped the parchment on the table in front of her.

"Read," he ordered.

"Scorpius, what…?"

"Just read!"

"I thought we weren't supposed to be talking?" she whispered with sarcasm dripping from her lips. He ignored her question, his eyes looking wild. Rose looked down at the piece of parchment. It was a letter, written in long, snakelike strides.

"Dear Scorpius," her lips moved,

"I have received notification that you have been associating with a half-blood traitor. I also heard that you were seen KISSING said traitor, which I hope is an exaggeration. If I hear of any more infractions of the rules I have set down, I shall remove you from Hogwarts and you will be sent to Durmstrang, where I am teaching and can keep a closer eye on you among only pureblood wizards. If it weren't for your mother, who loved Hogwarts, I never would have sent you there in the first place. This is my first and final warning. This girl will bring you nothing but dishonor and shame. Do NOT associate with her.

P.S. If (from what I've heard) this blood traitor is of the Potter-Weasley crowd, your punishment will be _severe_. I hope you have a good term.

"Your father, Draco Malfoy," Rose finished, speechless. She looked up at Scorpius, her eyes welling up with tears. He reached over her and began ripping up the letter. Rose didn't notice an owl hooting above their heads until another letter was dropped in front of her. She hurriedly opened it.

"Dear Rose," it began. She groaned.

"I told you to beat Malfoy in every class, not _cheat_ for him, which is what this will lead to if you keep fraternizing with him. That's all he wants: for you to give him a free ride through school. And before you ask, I know of this because I work at the MINISTRY, in case you've forgotten. I trust your judgment, but please heed my advice in this matter. Infatuating with Scorpius Malfoy can only bring you disappointment and endanger you with his father. Please understand. I love you.

Ron Weasley (I'm sure your mother will agree with me)."

Rose couldn't take it anymore. No one understood! It was her life, not theirs! Scorpius was nothing like his father! Tears fell down her face as Scorpius picked up the letter and began to read it. He quickly finished it and sat next to her on the bench. He reached over and wiped her face with his sleeve and sighed. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"So we're just supposed to hate each other, then? Is that it?" she asked, laughing halfheartedly, ripping up Ron's letter into tiny pieces. Scorpius reached over and took the pieced from her, mashing both letters into the pumpkin juice that sat in front of him, and sighed again.

"We're supposed to hate each other," he said. She looked up suddenly, shocked that he would change his stance from the previous day so quickly.

"But I hate my father, and since when do he and I share a life?" he said, leaving Rose at the table and storming out of the Great Hall and turning towards the Slytherin common room. She didn't know whether to be frightened of Scorpius' temper right now or to find and console him. She sighed shakily and wished she could stop crying. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see everyone turn away. She knew they didn't approve. No one did. Her family hated his. His family hated hers. She was a Gryffindor in love with a Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Rose grabbed her papers and ran out of the Great Hall, away from prying eyes. She ran towards the stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower when she saw a figure huddled in the shadows. She approached it slowly. It was Hugo, holding the Daily Prophet.<p>

"Hugo? What are you doing there?" she asked. He looked up and when he realized it was her, tried to hide the paper.

"Whats in your hands?"

"Nothing."

"I didn't realize large pieces of parchment were renamed as Nothing," she said, smiling. He adjusted the paper, but that just made it more obvious.

"Let me see," she said.

"No!" he said, trying to find a way out from the corner without going past his sister.

"Why ever not?"

"It wouldn't interest you," he said mysteriously, sliding around the crook of the stairs to get around her. She grabbed it from him before he had a chance to tighten his grip.

"Draco Malfoy the New Voldemort?" Rose read the headline. Her mouth dropped open. She hurriedly read on.

_Malfoy was seen conversing with the children of former Deatheaters last Tuesday. One by the name of Vincent Crabbe gave us the following quote: _

"_Yeah, were proud of our parents. They had the right idea, getting rid of the mudbloods. If I had the chance, I'd go out and kill more in their memory." _

_No word yet on Malfoy's plans with these potentially dangerous wizards. But the following quote raises suspicions of his intentions: _

"_Yeah, I heard Malfoy say tha' he was goin' to try to find all the deatheater's kiddies and rally them up to avenge their parents, whether they be dead or in tha' jail, and kill all the muggleborns and traitors. Yep, tha's what I heard." _

_This could just be rumor, but the Ministry is now on full awareness, as should be all the magical community. Will Scorpius Malfoy aid in this revenge of his grandfather and fellow Deatheaters? Some say the Malfoys share a soul...the same cold-blooded hatred and (continued on page 5, column 2) _

Rose finished reading and dropped the paper. Hugo bent over to grab it, hoping his sister wasn't going to hurt him for keeping this from her. She didn't and he ran away before she could. Rose just stood there, mouth agape. A loud noise startled her and she ran halfway up the stairs before she realized that the noise was someone calling her name.

* * *

><p>"Rose!" She turned around to see Scorpius leaning on the side of the railing at the bottom of the stairs. She ran down to him, tears anew on her face.<p>

"Did you see this rubbish?" she asked, throwing the paper at his feet. He took her by her shoulders and made her look into his eyes.

"Yeah, I did. And the horrible thing is, it's true."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"He _is_ rallying all his friends, and they already started hunting the muggleborns. He thinks it'll keep me from getting close to you. They've already attacked Dean Thomas and he works at the Ministry, I think. Luckily the Aurors got there before they killed him, not that he wasn't defending himself. Dad wasn't at that attack, but he's planning to be at the next one. And now everyone thinks I'm exactly like him."

"Why would they think that?"

"You didn't read the second part of the article?"

"No, I was too disgusted with your father to contemplate the crap the paper wrote about you."

"They basically said that I was 'following in his footsteps' and that I'd be killing muggleborns next, including 'the daughter of the muggleborn Hermione Granger and pureblood Ron Weasley' despite that fact that they both work in the Ministry."

"Would you?" she asked, frightened. He looked at her incredulously.

"Don't you ever say that, Rose! I would never plot against you, ever! I love you, damn it! And if my father even comes near your family, I'll kill him myself!" he said aggressively. She looked up at him, baffled. The ease with which he became angry frightened her. Although he hadn't struck her yet, she worried that one day he might. He took her hand and kissed her cheek, muttering "sorry" against her ear gently. He must have seen the look on her face and realized. He kissed her cheek again and worked his way to her mouth. She broke away gently.

"Not in the hallway, Scorpius," she said, blushing. He took her hand and led her up a different set of stairs.

* * *

><p>"Ever hear of the Room of Requirement?"<p>

Rose shook her head.

"It's a room that you can only find when you're in need of it. If someone else needs it, it turns into something else, and they can't find you, because it's a 'different room.'"

"Wicked!" she exclaimed as they climbed up the stairs. They ran down the hallway and had to wheel back around as the door appeared.

"Apparently what we need is very obvious!" Rose laughed. They entered to find a warm fire and a few couches and armchairs.

"It looks like my common room!" they said at once.

"Look at the walls, they're damp like in the Slytherin dungeon," Scorpius explained.

"The couch is the exact same one that's in Gryffindor tower," she told him. They looked at the fire and saw the Slytherin and Gryffindor banners hanging above the fireplace. They smiled at each other and sat on the couch. Scorpius put his arms around her shoulders and she leaned up against him. She sighed contently, turning slightly to bury her head into his chest. She breathed deeply, inhaling his spicy cologne, disregarding the Daily Prophet and the feud between their parents. Scorpius leaned down to kiss her forehead and she lifted her head up to reach his lips. She sat up to put her legs around him and let his tongue slide into her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Snow fell from the enchanted ceiling as Rose trudged down the Great Hall along the Gryffindor table, dragging her trunk behind her. Slowly she walked, dreading the arrival of Hugo, which would signal the start of the winter break and separation from Scorpius. Over the past month, they had grown extremely close, despite their families' wishes. Luckily, Hugo would take forever to pack, forgetting a book or sock and taking everything out of his trunk to place the forgotten item in the correct place. Rose supposed he took after their mother in that regard, because Ron was very unkempt, something Hermione often yelled at him for. Rose was the same way. She had thrown her things into her trunk haphazardly and if she had forgotten something, she would blame it on fate. She sat on a bench near the gigantic Christmas tree, sighing and leaning backward against the edge of the table with her arms supporting her.

Scorpius was laughing with his friends when he glanced behind him. For the past two hours, he had been straining every other second to see if Rose had entered the Great Hall. He had news for her, but he wasn't sure if she was going to like it. He, however, was excited. He was allowed to bring a friend home for the holidays. Although Draco wouldn't enjoy his choice in company, Scorpius was hoping to persuade him that Rose Weasley wasn't like her parents. This time when he looked to the Gryffindor table, he saw Rose sitting on a bench. He excused himself from his friends and walked around the Hufflepuff table to get to Rose. She saw him and stood up quickly, kicking the bench under the table. He smiled at her and she embraced him in front of the few people left in the Great Hall. He sat beside her on the bench despite the other Gryffindors' protests.

"Oh, grow up," he growled at a first year who yelped and ran away.

"Scorpius, you should be nicer!" Rose reprimanded jokingly.

"Slytherins don't do nice." He said, laughing.

"Try it sometime, you might like it!" she said, pushing his shoulder. He laughed and kissed her gently. She became very still, as if the tiniest movement would cause him to stop. He gradually let her go and smiled.

"Rose?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Do you want to spend the holidays with me?"

"That would mean staying at school, which my family wouldn't be too keen on."

"No it wouldn't. My father said I could bring someone with us to France, and I want you to come."

"But _he_ doesn't! Scorpius, Draco hates my family and me. You know I wouldn't be welcome."

"I'll make him see reason!"

"He doesn't know reason! He would just as soon kill me or keep me as a captive to spite my parents!"

"He's not that evil, Rose."

"No, not to you. You're his son. But has he told you about his past? About how he almost killed..."

"No, Rose. Don't start. I know what he did and I also know his side of it. And I'm starting to think you have something against my parents."

"_They_ have something against _me_!"

"If you hate them so much, then why do you love me?" he asked bitterly.

"Because you're not like them!"

"You don't know that Rose. Maybe I am." Scorpius hardened his gaze. Tears began falling down Rose's cheeks.

"Where does your heart truly lie, Scorpius? With your father or with me?" she asked, grabbing her trunk and walking out of the Great Hall before she could hear his reply.

* * *

><p>Rose laid her head back onto the seat of the train, eyeing her brother. He was watching the countryside go by, enthralled by it. She closed her eyes. She was tired and frustrated with Scorpius and his hardheadedness. He had turned against her just to be stubborn. She knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt that he wouldn't try to understand her side of it. He knew his father hated her family. Why did he think Draco would welcome her with open arms? The train stopped so she grabbed her trunk handle with one hand and Hugo's arm with the other. He tugged away from her.<p>

"I can handle myself," he said coolly, collecting his trunk and following her out of the train. Ron and Hermione were waiting with Harry and Ginny. Rose had completely forgotten that Albus, James, and Lily had been on the train too. Apparently they had wanted a different compartment.

"Rose is being a wanker," James whispered to Albus. Rose glared at him and he looked at her innocently.

"James! Apologize to your cousin," Ginny said harshly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Rose, are you alright?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"No," she whispered.

"It's Scorpius, isn't it? I told you not to get involved with him!" Ron scolded. She just looked at him contemptuously.

"I'd rather not talk about it, thanks all the same," she said, lifting her trunk into the car. Hugo eyed her warily and decided to sit next to Lily instead. When they arrived home, Rose ran up to her room and slammed the door, collapsing on her bed. A tapping at the window disrupted her thoughts. An owl stood there holding a small package. She opened the window and took it, letting the owl fly around her room. A letter was accompanied with it.

"Dear Rose,

"I'm so sorry I fought with you. I know you're probably not home right now, seeing as Father picked me up from school himself and you're probably still on the train. He asked me why I hadn't brought anyone, so I told him about you and he screamed at me like a complete git. I see what you mean about him. I'm sorry I tried to make you come, and I'm sorry I said I was like him. I'm not. Not even close. Please accept my Christmas present.

"I love you. Scorpius."

She dropped the letter on her bed. Hurriedly, she opened the present. It was a locket. Rose opened it to see a picture of Scorpius and herself laughing in the Great Hall, which then changed to them embracing in the Room of Requirement, then back to the Great Hall picture. She smiled, put the locket on, and quickly wrote a letter back. She had already bought his present weeks ago from her Uncle George. It was the newest, top of the line Skiving Snackbox. She had also bought a box of chocolates from Honeydukes. She finished the letter, wrapped the presents, and sent them back with the owl.

That night at dinner, Rose was back to her old self, talking animatedly with James and Albus. She was oblivious to her locket peeking out of her blouse, and was completely caught unawares when Ron stuck his fork in her direction and raised his voice.

"What is that?"

"A present!" she said, yanking it away before he could grab at it.

"Open it," he growled. Rose clasped it tightly, not wanting him to see it.

"Listen to your father, Rose," Hermione said gently. Rose opened it slowly. When Ron saw what the locket contained, he left the room without another word.

"Where is Dad going?" Hugo asked. Hermione ignored him and kept eating.

A few days later, a red, smoking letter was delivered to the Weasley home. Albus ran into the living room with it and dropped it quickly.

"We got a howler!" he cried, running away from it. Ron and Hermione entered the room fearfully. Draco voice emanated from it.

"HOW DARE YOU SEND A HOWLER TO MY SON! HOW DARE YOU SEND HIM ANYTHING AT ALL FROM YOUR FILTHY, TRAITOROUS HOUSEHOLD! THAT PRESENT IS MAKING SCORPIUS ILL! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY SON AGAIN, WEASLEYS, YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Hermione looked at Ron in accusation.

"You sent him a howler?"

"He needs to stay away from Rose."

"No he doesn't, Dad. I love him. And the only reason he's sick is because I sent him a Skiving Snackbox. He probably took a Puking Pastille or something so he wouldn't have to deal with Draco. He doesn't approve of his father, Dad. He's nothing like him," Rose said from the doorway.

"For all you know."

"You are so stubborn, Dad. You have more in common with Draco than you think!" she said and ran to her room, leaving Ron sputtering in the living room. He came in a few minutes later with a pair of scissors.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"Your mother sent me in here."

"Don't lie. It isn't becoming."

"I wanted to cut your hair, that's all."

"Without magic?"

"We'll see if Scorpius is as superficial as I believe once your hair is gone."

"Fine. Go ahead and cut it. It won't change a damn thing," she said coolly, sitting up on her bed as he walked over and cut her hair above her shoulders. She felt free without the weight of her hair and refused to satisfy her father by getting upset about it. Maybe it _would_ turn Scorpius off. At least they'd be safe from their families' hatred.

* * *

><p>For the first time, Rose wasn't paying attention in Ancient Runes. It was just a review. She yearned to see Scorpius now that school was back in session. Class was dismissed, so Rose jumped up and ran out of the classroom. Scorpius was in Divination. She waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs until he came into view.<p>

"Rose!" he shouted and ran down to her. She smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"Scorpius, your father..."

"I don't care." He said, kissing her head.

"What happened to your hair?"

"My father thought it would turn you away."

"Of course not! In fact, it almost looks better this way!" he said. She touched the uneven strands and looked up at him amusingly.

"No, really!"

"You're just happy to see me. You want to skip class?"

"And go up to the Astronomy Tower?" he added.

"Exactly." He smiled at her and held her hand as they ran across school and up the stairs. Scorpius didn't bother waiting to close the door, but immediately pushed Rose against the wall and kissed her roughly. She moved her hands beneath his shirt onto his bare back, and pulled him closer. His tongue brushed her lip and she whimpered in pleasure as she carefully removed his shirt. He lifted his arms to let her, and moved around towards the door to close it with his foot. She took off her shirt as well, standing there in her bra, and he moved her to the floor. She stopped him.

"Scorpius, if you're getting any ideas..."

"Rose, it's just snogging. Nothing's going to happen, I swear. Not on this cold floor," he said, winking. She laughed and nuzzled his neck. He nibbled on her ear and kissed her again. She held him close, enjoying the feel of his skin on hers. Draco and Ron could go to hell. They had spoken rubbish. This was real and true.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up in a daze. This wasn't her dormitory. Her back ached and she realized that she was still on the hard floor of the Astronomy Tower. Scorpius was next to her. The sky was darkening as dusk encroached. Owl droppings littered the floor, and a letter lay next to her arm. She picked it up and read it.<p>

"Dear Scorpius," it began.

"I hope you understand that the Weasleys are blood traitors. Rose is a traitor and a mudblood, and she's probably cheated on you without your knowledge. I'm just looking out for your welfare. Have a good term.

"Draco."

Scorpius was stretching next to her and saw the letter in her hands.

"What's that?"

"Sabotage," she threw it at him. He read it and became angrier and angrier.

"Have you?" he asked, shredding the letter.

"What?"

"Cheated on me?"

"Oh, Scorpius, you can't possibly believe..." but she saw the earnest in his eyes.

"Of course not, you bloody git, I love you. Do you think I would flaunt my love for a Slytherin if it wasn't serious?" she asked. He still seemed doubtful.

"If you want, I'll go steal some Veritaserum and say the exact same thing. Listen to yourself, Scorpius! You're going to believe your father? He hates my family; of course he'd try to turn you against me. My father has already tried that!"

"You're right. I'm being a wanker. Forgive me?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"I guess..." she said. He glared at her.

"Yes!" she said, laughing. The sunset poured through the thin window and doorframe that led to the observatory deck.

"We should get back to our Houses before the astronomy students come to class," Rose suggested as she got up and put her shirt on, letting the light shine across her face. Scorpius put his shirt on and they snuck out, praying that they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

><p>The following evening, they met in the Owlery with letters to their parents. They expressed their devotion for each other and how that would never change, despite anything Draco or Ron tried. The owls left and Scorpius and Rose kissed tenderly in the brightening moonlight. Their parents had no choice in the matter. They loved each other, and no one would ever change that.<p> 


End file.
